In recent years, there has been increased a demand of transmitting multimedia data including video data, audio data, and the like in a short delay via the Internet or another transmission line. For example, there exists a so-called remote operation application in which two remote medical sites are connected via the Internet or the like, an operation state is transmitted in a motion picture from one remote operation room, and a surgical instrument in the remote operation room is operated while the video image is being watched in the other medical site. In this remote operation application, preferably the motion picture is transmitted in a state in which the delay is not longer than several frame intervals.
From the demand like this, for example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method of performing compression by the wavelet transform using every several lines of each picture in a motion image as one compression encoding block. In this method, without waiting for the input of the whole data of the picture, compression and forward error correction (FEC) processing can be started, and, also when the compression data is transmitted through a network and display is performed on a receiving side, decoding processing can be started before the whole data of the picture is received. Accordingly, in the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, real-time motion picture transmission becomes available in the delay not longer than the frame interval if network propagation delay is sufficiently short.